Millions of persons own firearms that are considered valuable and potentially dangerous when in the wrong hands. These firearms are usually stored in homes or on private property where access to individuals other than the owner becomes a problem.
Owners of firearms should be concerned that their weapons are safely stored to eliminate the possibility of inadvertent or intentional use that is improper or unauthorized. For example, children shoot themselves or each other; impulsive users of guns during stress or in the heat of domestic squabbles results in tragedies; troubled or mentally unbalanced individuals are found responsible for mass killings, and outright theft of weapons causes economic loss.
In 2011, the state of Florida enacted Florida Statute 790.174 entitled, “Safe storage of firearms required,” to address a growing concern for weapons or firearms accessible to minors (children). The statute states in part—
“(1) A person who stores or leaves, on a premise under his or her control, a loaded firearm, . . . and who knows or reasonably should know that a minor is likely to gain access to the firearm without the lawful permission of the minor's parent or the person having charge of the minor, or without the supervision required by law, shall keep the firearm in a securely locked box or container or in a location which a reasonable person would believe to be secure or shall secure it with a trigger lock, except when the person is carrying the firearm . . . .(2) It is a misdemeanor of the second degree, . . . if a person violates subsection (1) by failing to store or leave a firearm in the required manner and as a result thereof a minor gains access to the firearm, without the lawful permission of the minor's parent or the person having charge of the minor, and possesses or exhibits it, without the supervision required by law: (a) in a public place; or (b) in a rude, careless, angry, or threatening manner . . . . This subsection does not apply if the minor obtains the firearm as a result of an unlawful entry by any person.(3) As used in this act, the term “minor” means any person under the age of 16.”
The Florida statute 790.174 is one example of legislative recognition of the potential danger of firearms in the wrong hands. The further statutory requirement of locked storage or a trigger lock encourages the manufacture, sale and use of locking devices for the safe storage of firearms.
A number of such devices are shown in the following United States Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 557,522 to Blake issued Mar. 31, 1896, shows a padlock with a rigid hasp or flexible chain hasp and a number of notches or holes in a key made to correspond with a number of tumblers in a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,576 to Riechers issued Jan. 30, 1962, shows a rectangular-shaped device that is locked onto the firearm making it impossible to load shells or cartridges into the firearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,491 to Townsend et al issued Dec. 31, 1974, describes a vehicle mounted gun rack with key operated lock for operating a slidable C-shaped clamp mechanism to lock the stock portion of the gun to the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,471 to Elkins issued Oct. 11, 1988, shows a gun rack for a vehicle or wall with upwardly opening cradles within which a gun can be supported and a restraining latch that holds the gun in the cradle in a manner which children find difficult to open. The cradle design prevents a firearm from being inadvertently bumped, jarred or otherwise removed from the cradle. There is no provision for a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,786 to Fischer issued Aug. 18, 1992, discloses a wall mountable safety guard for a rifle, shotgun or handgun consists of thick steel plate housing hinged with side flaps and tongue that is designed to be burglar proof. The steel plate housing encloses a trigger guard for the weapon and employs a combination lock or padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,993 to Kuo issued Dec. 19, 1995, discloses a locking device with links that do not form an outwardly direct acute angle that is easily broken, for securing objects of regular or irregular shape. Kuo does not teach or suggest locking a trigger or magazine chamber of a firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,505 to McIntosh et al. issued Aug. 13, 1996, shows a lock bracket in two parts held together by a hinge preferably offset to one side; the two parts come together as a shackle, each part overlapping and cooperating to receive a padlock. The lock bracket encloses objects to be secured, such as gates, bicycles to bike racks and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,669 to Levi issued Apr. 4, 2000, shows a strap and lock body wherein the strap has a free end portion, a hinge and a lock. The strap is adjustable; the lock engages a series of teeth or a pair of chain-like links located on the strap and prevents withdrawal without disengagement by the user. A pair of hinges allow the hinge portion to lie flush against the lock body and tightly secure an object without rattling or inadvertent disengagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,815 to Duncan issued Dec. 18, 2001, shows a mounting device for securing a firearm to a support structure such as a motor vehicle. The device has a base with protruding posts to mount a gun, a cover with lock and key to secure the firearm between the base and cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,497 to Mossberg, Jr. et al. issued Aug. 6, 2002, shows a wall-mounted locking system for firearms that provides a box-like enclosure with a wall-mounted base plate, a breech hook, hinged primary and secondary latch doors and a barrel ring to receive the barrel of the firearm mounted to the wall above the base plate.
What is missing in the prior art is a comprehensive and versatile safety devices that locks both handgun and long gun firearms so that it becomes impossible to discharge the weapon. Thus, it is apparent that a continuing need exists for a safety device for firearms that is useful on a variety of firearms, such as handguns, long guns, is affordable economically, and absolutely prevents the discharge of a firearm.